Stolen Moments
by Freyalinn
Summary: Michael and Sara admits that there is something between them and act on those feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Michael leaned against the fence with his hands in his pockets and looked out over the yard. He should be happy, absolutely thrilled with the latest news. But Michael was too occupied with what this would lead to, what was coming next.

Veronica and Nick managed to prove the videotape was a fake. With the tape being the key evidence and the case being a top profile one, the judge called for a quick retrial. The jury found Lincoln innocent and today he was gonna be released from prison.

Of course Michael was happy that Lincoln was exonerated and would be free, that was the purpose of Michael's plan. But now when it wasn't necessary to break Lincoln out of prison, Michael wasn't sure he wanted to go through with the plan. He didn't want to put real criminals like murderers out on the streets just to save his own skin. Unfortunately there were many cons that were expecting him to break them out, too many then Michael's original plan. Some of those cons you don't want to cross.

Michael was wondering when someone would press him to come up with another plan. It has been almost two weeks since their attempt failed. When someone discovered the hole in the drain and replaced it with that surprise steel pipe, that put an efficient end to the escape. They did let him deal with Lincoln's execution without bothering him, but now when that was out of the picture, it wouldn't be long before they wanted to know the next move.

What would he say then? That he changed his mind. That wouldn't be received too well. Would they believe if he was to lie and say he couldn't think of another way to the infirmary, that it was impossible? Either answer would probably mean a beaten up party. What would they do after that, if he still would refuse to continue the escape? Kill him or would they be satisfied blowing the whistle and tell Pope he was trying to escape.

It would be very hard to explain why he has a hole in the wall behind the toilet in his cell. God knows how many years Pope would add to his ticket for attempting to escape. Everything they could do to him, if they didn't kill him that is, he should be able to handle.

The thing that will hurt more is if he would lose Sara's respect, lose their beginning friendship, their friendly banter. His daily appointment to the infirmary for his shot is the highlight of the day. He gets to spend 15 minutes with Sara, talking and laughing.

If she finds out he isn't a diabetic, that he don't need insulin shots, it would be bad. She will have to report that to Pope and then he will not have any more appointments. Not only will he lose the access to the infirmary, which is part of the plan if he do need it, but he will lose seeing Sara anymore. Lose those brief moments when he can pretend he isn't in prison.

And if Sara hears the infirmary is the breakout point, she may put things together and come to the solution that their time together was all planned. Thinking Michael pretended to be interested in her, that it all was an act. It's not true, it may have started like that. His plan was to flirt with her, to get her feeling friendly towards him.

But now it's so much more. He is attracted to her, really attracted. She is funny, kind, smart and beautiful. She is the most perfect woman Michael ever met and that of course happens at the worst moment. Why couldn't he met her in a bar or at the firms Christmas party or something of the like.

He doesn't want to hurt her or lose what are between them. He felt there was something when they looked into each other eyes after the riot, when they had climbed down from the roof. And that moment when Sara put her hand on his shoulder when she was listening to his heart. Judging by the tone in nurse Katie's voice when she popped her head in the infirmary, they seemed to have a lot to do and still Sara decided to take time to listen to his heart that morning without him complaining he felt anything strange with it.

If it was up to Michael, he could do his time now that Lincoln was going to be free. He rather stay in prison for 5 years than break out T-Bag, Abruzzi and the others now when it wasn't necessary. He thinks he could endure the extended prison experience if he only get to see Sara everyday, get more moments with her. Get to know her better, explore whatever is between them, see where it will take them.

.

A lot of noise and movements in the yard woke Michael up from his wondering thoughts. The inmates were both cheering and booing. It was hard to tell what side was in the majority. The attention of all this commotion was Lincoln being escorted out by two guards.

That's why Michael is standing here, he was hoping to have a few words with Lincoln. Pope denied his request to say goodbye to his brother. Michael grabbed hold on the fence and watched as Lincoln walked closer.

.

* * *

Lincoln looked at all people that had been gathered by the fence. He spotted Michael up ahead.

"Michael!" Lincoln took a few steps towards Michael.

"Hold it, Burrows." One of the guards said.

"Come on, Stolte. Give me a few minutes with my brother."

"Very well. Make it fast."

Lincoln walked to the fence. "Michael."

"Linc."

Lincoln looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice a bit. "Will you continue with the plan?"

"I don't think I will get the choice to chose that by myself. The others expect me to hold my promises. But I'm not certain I want to anymore."

"What will you do next, Michael?"

"I will have to think of a new plan. Could you talk to Veronica and say that I would very much appreciate her help now. I will listen to her now."

"Okay, will do."

"Burrows. That's enough time. Move it."

"Right. Take care of yourself, Michael. Look out for you know who. They will not like it if you changed your mind."

"I will do my best. And you stay out of trouble yourself now, I don't want to see you back in here."

"I'm not setting my foot in here again, besides from when I'm coming to visit you, but that will be on the right side of the bars."

Michael laughed. "Do keep that promise."

.

* * *

Sara saw Michael through the infirmary windows walking down the hall coming for his usual appointment. Michael is a good looking man. She isn't supposed to say, feel or admit that, but she does. Working in a men penitentiary, you should ignore how the inmates look, don't pay any attention to flirtation or them being friendly and don't trust them..

From the first day she has thought it was something special about Michael, not only he was very gorgeous. Even Katie said he was cute that first day. Now he was smiling, such a big and genuine smile that made him even more handsome.

Michael sat down in the chair rolled up his sleeve and smiled up at her. Now when his attention was on her, that smile and those blue eyes focused on her, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her thoughts wondered to how it would be nice to see that smile every day, spend more time with him, like on a date.

"You are in a very good mood, you are practically beaming."

"Lincoln is a free man. He got released today."

"Ah, yes of course. I heard that he was. Then it's quite understandable why you are happy."

"It's a great day. Lincoln got exonerated. I have waited a long time for that, too bad it didn't happen before I ..." Michael interrupted himself. What was going on? He had never been close to relieve any information, not even when Abruzzi cut off his toes and here he was almost spilling the beans without any threat or even hard questions.

"Before what?" Sara asked when Michael went quiet.

"Nothing important."

"Before you did what? Before you robbed that bank and got caught? Or maybe you wanted to get caught, so you could be near your brother on his last days." Sara saw how his smile disappeared.

"I beg your pardon." His eyes had lost the warmth that was there just a moment ago.

"That's why, isn't it? You deliberately got caught so you could spend some time with Lincoln?"

"No, absolutely not. Why would I do such a thing?"

"Why would you rob a bank? You don't strike me as someone that would need money. In your file it's says you are unemployed, but the rumour says you worked as a structural engineer. I don't know much about that field of work, but I would guess it's a high paid job. I don't think you was struggling to pay rent. So what was your plan?"

Sara turned around in that moment to get the syringe, so she missed the short glimmer of panic look on Michael's face. When Michael went quiet again, Sara turned around and looked at him. She rephrased the question. "What was you gonna do for the money, if you hadn't got caught? You must have a plan for it?"

Michael looked so serious now, the quite opposite to the man that walked in just a few minutes ago. Sara regretted she made him lose his good mood, but she sensed she was on to something here. The opportunity to ask these questions would not come up again. She tried to lighten the mood. "What was on the top of your list of things to buy? A ferrari? A yacht? Your very own island?"

That put a little smile back on Michael's face. "I told you of Baja before, didn't I? You know, sand, water, cold beers. Just relaxing, no work."

"So you robbed a bank to become a beach bum, to drink cheap beer and not have to work anymore? Somehow I can't picture you lying on the beach for more than a week at the time. I'm sure you could afford as many vacations you wanted to. You know, you could have taken a sabbatical, it would been a better plan than this."

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice to have a boat to go out with sometimes."

"No, I'm sure it hasn't anything to do with money and I'm pretty sure you will not tell me the real reason, so let's drop it. Let's talk about something else, a more safe subject. How about Lincoln? What do you think is the first thing Lincoln will do as a free man? Or doing right now? When was he released? What time?"

Lincoln is definitely not a safe subject, Michael thought to himself. On the contrary, Lincoln is the source to all the secrecy. Why he has to pretend and lie to everyone, including Sara. He doesn't like that, but don't have any other choice at the moment. His admiration for Sara increased even more, not only is she smart enough to realize that he doesn't want to talk about it, she is kind to let it go also. He sensed she wanted to ask more questions, even when she didn't get any answers to those she did ask.

"Having some beers. Lincoln is probably drunk at the moment. He was released at 10.00 a.m this morning. And then probably hook up with some woman."

Sara laughed. "Is that what you are gonna do too, when you get out? Get drunk and get laid?"

"No, I'm not like my brother in that way, so no. I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure it would be welcomed."

"You don't think your wife will forgive you or take you back?"

"My wife? I don't have a wife..." Michael interrupted himself, as he was saying the words, it hit him that he did have a wife. Legally he was married, but to him it was just a part of the plan. A business deal, she got herself a green card and he got his fake credit card smuggled into prison. He didn't have any romantic feelings or thoughts about Nika, haven't kissed her or other intimacy. Michael hasn't thought much about marriage, but figure if he ever would marry someone, it would be with someone he was so in love with that he would like to spend every minute, every day with her. Someone he could laugh with, talk to. Someone that would understand him. Definitely not Nika, more someone like Sara.

"But you do. I saw you, Michael. Coming out of the conjugal room. Bellick checked it out, you are legally married." Sara frowned. Was he gonna deny it, she wondered.

"Well, it's not a real marriage. What Bellick said a few weeks ago here in the infirmary is true. I only married Nika so she could get her green card. I have never slept with her. There is nothing between us. I barely know her."

"Why was she visiting you then?"

Michael looked at the guard in the hall, he was closer now than he was before and the door was open. Michael lowered his voice. "It's the best way to get things from the outside in. Open visitation is a bit risky, but in the conjugal room you are allowed privacy. Please don't ask what it is. I can't tell you that, but I promise it isn't anything dangerous, no weapon or drugs."

The guard was almost at the door now. Michael whispered quickly. "Back to what I want to do when I get out, I want to ask someone out to dinner." Michael looked intensely into her eyes and hoped she understood what he didn't say out loud, that he meant her. It's too soon to tell her how he feels.

"Scofield. Time is up. Let's go." The guard said.

Michael got up and followed the guard back to A-wing. Sara looked after him. What did he mean by that? Did he mean her? She thought she saw something in his eyes, a special look. Whatever it was, it was intense.

.

* * *

Michael stood leaned against the wall in his cell, looked out through the bars to the inner court. What was he going to do? Was there a way to stop the escape without telling Pope? A way that he could avoid more time on his ticket. He was certain Veronica could reduce his sentence or have him transferred to another prison if it has to come to that, if he only allowed her to work on it. That's why he refused her help at the trial. He wanted to end up in Fox River, any other prison was not an option.

He could do his time now that Lincoln was free. To save himself from the others, he could just tell Pope about the toe accident and that they threaten to kill him. Then Pope would have no choice to put him in Ad Seg. He would be very bored, but safe.

But what about Sucre? How would Sucre take it if he said he didn't want to continue the escape anymore? How mad would he be? Sucre and Westmoreland are those two that he is closest to, maybe even could call friends. They are maybe not the scariests or dangerous inmates, but they are still inmates and he did promise both of them a ticket out of here. So they will probably be pissed at him, but would they do anything besides yell and be disgruntled with him?

He wasn't really worried about them, but the other was a different matter. If they do tell Pope, Sucre would be seen as an accomplice. No matter how much he would deny knowing anything about it, or how much Michael would swear he was working alone. Nobody would believe someone could dig a hole in a 2x3 cell without the cellmate hearing or knowing anything. Sucre didn't deserve to do more time, he got too much already in Michael's opinion. He should never been sent to Fox River in the first place. Sucre was a decent man, he just wanted to be with his girl. What could he do to make sure both of them are off the hook and safe?

"Papi? What are you staring at? You have been standing there for almost 20 minutes now."

Michael turned around slowly and looked at Sucre, who was hanging down from his bunk with one arm and his head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about how you will react to something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Something you probably don't like to hear."

"What?"

"Something that will make you angry."

"What Papi? You are scaring me. Just tell me."

"What would you say, if I said I don't want to escape anymore?"

"What!?" Sucre yelled and quickly sat up in his bunk.

"That I'm thinking more of a way to cover my tracks, then a new plan to break out."

"What!? You can't do that. You promised. What about Maricruz? If I don't get out of here, she will marry Hector."

"I know, Sucre..."

"She is pregnant, you know. With my child...mine. There is no way I will let another man raise my child, especially Hector. He is my primo, he is family, but he is a jackass."

"Yard time ladies, 30 minutes." Captain Bellick's voice echoed in the cell block. The metallic sound of the cell doors opened up followed.

"Que te Jodan!." Sucre said angrily and stormed out.

"Sucre, wait. Sucre..." Michael had no idea what Sucre just said, but he could bet it wasn't anything good.

Michael lost sight of Sucre on the way out to the yard. Too many people in the way. He spent like 20 minutes searching for Sucre all over the yard without any luck. After that Michael gave up and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the fence.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was already in their cell before the first warning call for the doors closing. When the final warning came and still no sign of Sucre, Michael really hoped he haven't done anything stupid. With just seconds left, Sucre stepped inside. That was one of the longest minute of Michael's life.

"Sucre..."

"Save it. I have heard enough from you as it is."

"Just let me explain..."

"Silencio puta!" Sucre got close up in Michael's face. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

Michael saw how angry Sucre was and decided it was best to let him cool off a bit before trying to talk to him. They stared at each other a few minutes, before Sucre climbed up to his bunk. Michael stretched out on his bunk. He was right, Sucre didn't like that at all. At least he didn't attempt to escape on his own, in some foolhardy fit of rage. Did he tell the others? Where did he go during yard time? What is going through Sucre's mind?

The rest of the day followed the same procedure. At every break they got, Sucre was out of there the second the cell door opened up and back in the very last second. Not another word was uttered from any of them for the entire day.

.

* * *

The next day started the same as yesterday. Sucre's grim face and whole body language told Michael he wasn´t ready to listen yet. So he let Sucre be and kept to himself out on the yard. He didn't seek the others company, not even Westmoreland. He hadn't decided if he is going to be level with the old man or not, so it's better to avoid him at the moment. One angry inmate at the time is also better.

But that meant another day without anyone to talk to and he was getting bored already. Hopefully Sara would be back today from her day off. Yesterday's appointment took only 3 minutes. Nurse Katie wasn't there either, so instead it was another doctor he never met who gave him his shot. Michael didn't see any point to start a conversation with him.

He could really need to see Sara today, see her beautiful smile, hear her laughter. It would be so soothing, take his mind of the bad things and focus on the only good thing being here, on Sara. He wondered if she understood that he meant her, when they were talking before about what he will do as a free man. When he said he wanted to ask her out. What would she say if he was so bold to ask her now?

Would she joke it away, as she did when he did ask in the beginning? Though then it was a part of his flirtation and not that seriously asked. Now it would be. He would really want to go on a date with her. The whole shebang, dinner, a movie and a good-night kiss.

He wondered which kind of guys she uses to date. Would she date him, the man he was before this? A geeky engineer, dressed in a suit, mostly staying home or working too much. Probably boring as hell to her and would remind her of those hundreds guys she most certainly have met by going with her father to political parties and other social events.

Men in suits, talking a lot in one specific subject, boosting to each other with their latest purchase of a car, yacht or watch, showing off their economic status. He could bet she had been with some bad boys to despise her father in some sort of revolt. Which has lead to their frosty relationship they have now, judging by her comment on the birthday flowers she got.

He didn't want to strike out as boring to her, maybe this prison thing could be good for his image. To take down a little of his pretty boy aura, so she would say yes to go on a date with him.

.

* * *

When Michael walked into the infirmary, it was empty. He didn't see Sara or nurse Katie, just like yesterday and that probably meant he didn't get to see Sara today either. Michael put his hands in his pockets, walked to the window and looked out. He looked at the wire that should have taken him out of here by now, if that steel pipe hadn't been in the way.

Even if Veronica can't reduce his sentence and he have to serve his full time, he is kinda glad he didn't escape. He was prepared to throw his life away, sacrifice everything for his brother. To become a wanted man, a fugitive, living the rest of his life on the run, in order to save Lincoln from the chair. But now when that wasn't necessary, he wasn't prepared to do all of that, throw his life away for a bunch of criminals.

He could still have a life, a career after this. Although it wouldn't be easy with a rap sheet to his resume, but he was sure there would be someone that would look more to his merits, than the fact he had a record. America is a big nation, 50 states, there must be somewhere his work is needed.

If not, he has the rest of the world to search in. He doesn't have to stay in the states. Only one thing, well two things, that could tie him to the states. His family, Lincoln and LJ, and maybe you could count Veronica to that. Second thing is Sara, he would hate to leave her.

Not being a fugitive means there is a small chance he can be with Sara. He has no idea how she feels about dating ex-cons, but at least he can ask her, he can court her. He is free to show up at her door and ask her out. As a fugitive he could never go near her without risking putting both of them in danger.

Michael turned around and leaned against the window. Now he just needs a plan to undo everything that has been done. Everything he spent months preparing and planing on to disappear, without any trace preferable. He didn't want more time added, 5 years was long enough to wait to ask a woman out, to tell her he have feelings for her.

Michael sighed deeply. He sure could have needed to see her today, her presence would give him much appreciated encouragement for what he is working for. Guess he has to wait for tomorrow to see her.

.

Sara stopped in the doorway to look at Michael standing there at the window. He looked like he had the whole world pressing down on his shoulders, he looked so sad, almost depressed. She put an extra bright smile on, to try to cheer him up and walked in.

"Hey Michael. How are you today?"

She saw how Michael's head snapped up at her voice. His face changed from unhappy to happy, his whole face lit up. She got a little surprised how genuinely happy he seemed to become just to see her. She has only been away one day, what could possibly happen or changed in one day.

"Sara!" Michael took up his hands form his pockets and raised them against her, while he took a few fast steps towards her. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing what he was about to do and lowered his arms.

Sara looked puzzled at him. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, no. I'm just happy to see you."

"I can see that. Any particular reason?"

"Well, your replacement yesterday didn't have your personality or your gentle touch, you could say. He wasn't much for small talk."

Sara laughed, "That's Dr Murphy all right. He is a good doctor, very good at what he does, but I have only seen him smile a handful of times. He does when he talks about his dog Minzi, maybe you could start with that next time."

"I will keep that in mind. So...what did you do on your day off?"

"Michael, isn't that kind of priv..."

"No, don't tell me. Let me guess. You did some errands in the morning, had lunch with a friend, took a jog or a walk in the park. After that you took a long soothing bath, read a few chapters in a best seller novel, ordered some take away and spend the rest of the evening on the couch watching a romantic movie."

Sara laughed again. It was like music to Michael. He really loves hearing her laugh.

"Is that what you think women does or me specific do, with my spare time?"

"Well, I may have generalizations a bit, but it sounds like a great day, doesn't it? Am I close? Or maybe you had a hot date and you two spend the morning together in bed and ..."

"Michael! Stop, stop. I certainly did not do that. If I would, it would definitely be private stuff and I would never talk about it. Not that it's any of your business, but for your information my social life isn't very social, it doesn't hold any boyfriends or friends to either date or lunch with. You had ordering take away and spending time on the couch right, that's pretty much standard for me. I will get you shot." Sara walked to the cabinet.

Michael realized he didn't have thought about if Sara had a current boyfriend or not, not even once have the thought occurred to him. He just assumed she was single. He didn't know he would ask her, it just came out when he was trying to be funny and now he is pretty relieved that she denied it that quickly. That meant it was true, she wasn't involved with anyone.

Sara's head was buzzing with thoughts too. What was that? Was that him asking if she was dating anyone? And she denies it so fast to let him know she was single and available? And what did he gonna do when he walked towards her earlier? It looked like he was about to hug her or maybe even kiss her. Too bad he stopped, she was pretty curious what he would have done. She wouldn't mind being in his arms, dangerously as someone would see them, but it probably would be wonderful.

She took the syringe and sat down on her chair next to Michael. She gave him his shot and she saw how his eyes were staring at her hands on his arm, By that she was more aware of how his skin felt underneath her rubber gloves covered fingers. She let her fingers linger at his arm a little longer than usual, even traced an inc line on his tattoo before removing her hands.

She looked up and their eyes met. He truly had the most amazing blue eyes she has ever seen. She broke the movement by pushing her chair away a bit. And just in time as the guard popped his head in. Their time was over for today.

.

* * *

Michael lay on his bunk with is eyes closed. It wasn't bedtime yet, they got 30 minutes left until the lights would go out. He felt like being watched and opened his eyes. Sucre was hanging down with his head from his bunk and looked at him.

"Why have you changed your mind? Is it because of Lincoln isn't in here anymore?"

"Yes, that's exactly why. My plan was to save my brother's life. The legal way wasn't working, Lincoln had been set up by very powerful people within our own government. So the only way that was left was to break him out. Now I don't have to. Lincoln is alive and a free man. I rather serve my time so I can see him later, then break out and become a fugitive all by myself and not to see him again, as I would be a wanted man."

Sucre jumped down and sat down on the floor, his hands on his bent knees.

"I can understand that. I have been thinking these two days, I know I'm not as smart as you or other people. I never thought more than I needed to get out to stop Maricruz from marrying Hector. I never thought that I would be a fugitive. How could I marry Maricruz as a wanted man? How could we have a life if we must run all the time? And a baby, I can't put a child through that, a life on the run with a wanted man as a father. I want my child to have everything I didn't have growing up."

"I feel a bit ashamed I didn't point out that it's really low odds that you could have a life with Maricruz if you break out. The first place they would look is where she is. But I needed you to go along with my plan as my cellmate. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I got mad, really mad. I love her so much. The thought of losing her pushed me over the edge. I have been calling her, her mother and her other relatives, no one will speak with me. I will have to deal with I can't stop this weeding, so I will focus on cleaning myself up when I get out, so they at least will let me visit my child. Marriages don't always last, so maybe I can win her back someday."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I got 14 months to think of a way to be a better man, show them I can change. So what do we do now, when we are not breaking out? How do you get rid of the hole behind the toilet? And the one in the breakroom? And the others...my God...they will kill you, Papi, when they found out. Probably me too for not smacking those crazy ideas out of you."

"I haven't all the details yet, my biggest concern is how I would protect you from all of this. You shouldn't suffer for my plan. The others are a big threat, but I can always protect myself by requesting to be put in Ad Seg. I can tell Pope it was Abruzzi who cut off my toes and he threaten to take the other foot too. But that still leaves you in a cell with a hole in it. We can use the fast-setting concrete and seal the whole, but we need to smuggle it into our cell."

"Can't you use the guardroom like before?"

"We can't anymore. You sealed it, remember? The room is finished, so there will be guards using it now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Estúpido." Sucre muttered and hit himself on the head. "Will it not like it's newly done, the new and the old concrete? If they look at it."

"Yes it will be a different, but I vaguely remember there is a formula that you can use to age things, like wood, stone and concrete. I will have to look it up and hope the prison havsthose chemicals in store. But we got to think of a way for you to leave this cell too, so they can't pressure you or rat you out, when I tell Pope and get myself relocated."

"I could just request to be moved to another cell again, but that might be a little suspicious to both the guards and the others."

"Yeah, I think so."

"I know, I could pretend to attack you. Then they will have to put me in another cell. They can't have cellmates attacking each other."

"But don't you end up in the SHU for that?" Michael asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, hurting your cellmate and you will get thrown into the hole. But that's perfect, it could be my cover. When they found out there is no escape going on anymore, I can say that's why I attacked you."

"Hmm, it could work. Maybe they will leave you alone for it."

"If I use a shank, maybe I will get two months or more."

"Two months!? Are you kidding? I got crazy after less than two days."

"Yeah, but you were faking it, didn't you? To get into psych ward. It will not be fun, but I think I can handle it. I will see it like I am keeping both of us safe by staying out of sight for a while. I hope it will be enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"For something else to happen to draw attention from me. You know, another race, new inmates. The best thing that could happen, would be if someone new with some cojones, like T-Bag or Abruzzi would come in and stir this place up. You on the other hand, they will not forget that easily."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Michael joked and smiled.

"You could, but it's not a good one." Sucre laughed and smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

They put the new plan in motion next day. They used every chance and every excuse they could think of to make a round to the supply shack. Once inside they used the old sock in the jacket arm trick to hide the concrete. In the prison library Michael found a book that contained what he needed.

Abruzzi has better contacts so Michael made something up why he needed those chemicals. When they asked him how it's going, he kept repeating 'I'm working on it'. They didn't push for details, but he could hear they were getting a little impatient on their voices.

.

* * *

It took them a week to get everything they needed together. Michael was planning on sealing the hole tonight. It had been a good day today. Veronica came and saw him, they discussed what she could do, to try reduce his sentence. Lincoln had told her everything and naturally she spent the first 5 minutes yelling at him for being crazy, stupid and every other word she could think of. She had already a game plan with her, the one she was gonna use before Michael stopped her, or rather strictly forbid her to help him. She felt good about her chances to succeed.

Then Michael got extra time with Sara. The guard that was escorting Michael had to help out with an inmate, that decided today was a good day to pick a fight with another inmate in the hall outside the infirmary. The inmate was riled up and didn't go calmly, so Michael's guard had to help take him down to the SHU. Michael and Sara had a great time, talking and laughing, somehow they got into the subject of awkward school moments. They had a lot in common there, they both had plenty of stories to tell.

.

* * *

Three days later, Michael was out in the yard, making another round around the grounds to get rid of the left over concrete powder. He was pretty happy about how it looked, it was once more a smooth wall. You could see that the concrete was new, but when the chemicals have done its work, it should take a very trained eye to see the difference.

"Michael!"

Michael got startled when someone called out from behind him. He hadn't noticed someone approached him.

"John. What's up?"

"Time. Time is what's the matter. We are running out of it. You better have that new way to the infirmary ready soon."

"I'm trying. It's not that easy, you know. It took me months to think of the first plan. I can't whip up another just like that." Michael snaps his fingers.

"You have to try harder. We need to go now."

"Why the rush? They didn't discover the hole in the guard room, it's there waiting for us when we need it."

"Falzone only paid Bellick for one month, that month is almost over soon. Because you set up Falzone, he can't pay and since Falzone fiddled with my books, I don't have any money to pay with."

"So?"

"Don't you remember? If Bellick isn't payed, I will lose my PI rights and that means we all lose our PI work. Without PI we can't move around as freely as we have been so far."

"Ah right, forgot about that."

"So you better think really fast. We need the new plan by the end of the week or you will force me to do something I hoped wasn't necessary."

Michael froze for a second. Abruzzi's tone and face harden slightly. He sounded a lot like the old Abruzzi, like he was when Michael met him the first time. "Like what?"

"Your girl, the one that has been visiting you, last time 3 days ago."

First Michael thought he talked about Nika, but realized he meant Veronica.

"You remember I kept that picture when we talked with Falzone, when we played our little game and I threaten her then?"

Michael nodded.

"Well, now the threat isn't pretending. Ever since Lincoln got released, you have been slow walking me this entire time. You may be a genius, but you are not a criminal. Don't you think I wouldn't see the sign of someone who are about to double cross me? If I wouldn't, I would be dead a long time ago. Trusting people in the mob world isn't getting you very far. Now... I have a couple of men out there, who has located her and are keeping an eye on her every move. They can move in on her whenever I call or if I miss call in according to our schedule. Do you understand, Michael?"

"Yes." Michael said with a cold voice.

"Good. Now you start thinking properly and sincerely. It would be a shame if something would happen to your girl, isn't it?"

Abruzzi left Michael standing there full of anger. He was fooled by Abruzzi's new religious soul act, so much that he must have been dropping his guard a bit. Michael thought he had everything under control, but this he didn't see coming. Michael set course for the phones. He must warn Lincoln about the threat on Veronica.

.

* * *

Are you sure you need me to cut you? Can't we just pretend?" Sucre looked at the shank in his hand.

"It would look more convincing with wounds. You just need to nick me. The cuts don't need to be deep, it just needs to look real."

"Okay." Sucre raised his hand, but it shook so much he lowered it again. "I can't do it, Papi. I'm afraid I will hurt you, I can't do that, you are my friend."

"Give it to me. I will do it myself."

Sucre gave Michael the shank. "Before we start I want you do know a couple of things. This is probably the last time we will see each other inside these walls. Considering the threat on Veronica's life, which Lincoln will take care of, they will go after me. So I need to ask Pope for protection. In Ad Seg I will be isolated from every other inmates, even other inmates in Ad Seg. They have their own yard at the back, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm so happy that you weren't a serial killer or a murderer. That was my biggest fear when I planned all of this, who would I get as a cellmate. Whatever, whoever it was, I had to talk them into escaping with me or my plan would never even pass go."

"I will miss you, bro."

"I will miss you too, Sucre. Promise me you will come visit me when you are released. So we can stay in contact. Even if Veronica can reduce my sentence, you will probably be released before me."

"I promise. Even if I don't ever wanna see this place again after I get released, I will stay in contact."

"That's what Lincoln said too." Michael laughed.

"Take care of you, Michael." They hugged.

"You too. When you are released back into gen pop after your visit to the SHU, you need to be careful and stay out of trouble."

"I will do my best."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Ready." Sucre watched as Michael cut himself two times in his left shoulder and upper arm. If someone would have seen them it looked kinda funny. Michael didn't made any face or noise, Sucre did. Like it was his body and his pain.

Michael turned his attention to Sucre, which was the cue to start their pretend fight. They tumble their way from back at the cell to the cell door, crashing into the bed, the wall and the bars. The fight maybe was pretend, but the bruises they both will have tomorrow are going to be real. All this time Sucre was yelling in a mix of spanish and english curse words and bad language.

When the other inmates saw what was happening, the cheers started quickly. Soon half of the cell block was involved in shouting, which of course alerted the guards who came rushing in. The guards broke them apart and Sucre was so into it, that it was barely that two guards were enough to hold him from attacking Michael again.

It was so hard for Michael to keep a straight face. Sucre's acting skills was perfect. They dragged a still yelling Sucre away and one guard escorted Michael to the infirmary.

.

* * *

"This looks like clean cuts." Sara said while examine Michael's wounds. "I just need to bandage them, no stitches are needed."

Michael didn't hear a word she said. He was focused on how close she stood to him. Her legs were touching his thigh and he could inhale the scent of her perfume. The cuts were so high up on his arm, that he had to remove his shirt. Even through the rubber gloves he could feel her warm touch. Sometimes it felt like a caress when she let her hands roam over his upper arm in her examine.

Michael followed her with his gaze when she went to get the supplies needed to bandage his arm.

"You must be more careful, Michael. They will kill you eventually if things continue like this." Sara was finished and let her hands slide down his arm, which definitely felt like a caress. Without thinking Michael took her hands in his and caressed her wrist with his thumb, just above the rubber gloves.

"Michael."

In his ears it sounded almost sensual. He had never heard her say his name so soft before. He raised his head and looked at her. They looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Michael!" Sara said with a little bit firmer tone, but didn't remove her hands from his. In that moment Michael sensed that Sara was feeling the same that he was. That they both felt there was something between them. A connection of some sort.

The noise from the door suddenly opened up made him quickly release her hands. First now when the spell was broken, his mind remembered she had been talking to him, but he hadn't answered her at all.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying before?"

"You are gonna get killed if you are not careful. I suppose you will not tell me who did this to you either?"

"No, this is no secret. It was Sucre. I don't know why though. We were talking about what we would do when we are out of here. He was talking about his girl and his child she is carrying. I just said she was a good looking girl and he flipped. He took out a shank and yelled at me to stay away from his girl. I have never met her or seen her before. That was the first time he showed me a picture of her. I said I would never do that, steal his girl or someone elses. He didn't seem to listen to me, he continued to yell things and then he suddenly attacked me. The other inmates shouting drew the guards attention and they broke us apart."

"Fernando Sucre? I haven't had much with him to do, but he doesn't seem to be the aggravated type."

"No, he is harmless. I was pretty lucky to have him as a cellmate. I thought we had become friends. I don't know what flew into him."

.

* * *

The smiling Michael that walked into her infirmary stroke a deja-vu feeling in Sara. The last time she has seen that smile on him was the day Lincoln was released from Fox River, that was 4 weeks ago.

"You look happy."

"Yeah, I am. Lincoln and Veronica are back together. She is good for him, she will keep him out of trouble."

"That's good. Congratulations to them."

"Yes, that's very good."

Michael watched as Sara prepared his shot. Now he had two days left on the deadline Abruzzi have him. Two days to make a decision of play it safe or call Abruzzi's bluff. Lincoln had taken Veronica to a safe place. Far away from Abruzzi's thugs. Lincoln and Veronica had spent a lot of time together since Lincoln was released, so much that the old feelings came back to the surface and they decided to give them another go.

Sara came and as soon as she touched him, he was aware of his feelings for her. If he would request to be send to Ad Seg, would Sara still be the one to give him his shots, or did Ad Seg have its own medical staff? He knows it would be boring, be isolated from every other inmate. He had lost Sucre already, but if he would be separated from Sara too, maybe he should take his chances and not talk to Pope.

He would miss her like crazy. He sure wished he knew. Maybe this was one of the few times left, that he would be able to see her. Should he express how he feels? Could he show her how he feels? What would she do if he would kiss her?

"Could you take off your shirt, please?"

Sara's voice interrupted his thoughts, but only just. Did she just say what Michael thought she said? Sara herself wondered what did she say for Michael to have that look in his eyes. A look she only could describe as desire. He looked so intensely at her. Sara realized that you could interpret what she said in another way and added to clarify.

"I want to check on your wounds."

Michael did as she asked. Now it was Sara's turn to be very aware of Michael's body. She had seen him like this...what...3 to 4 times now without his shirt. But now she felt a tingle in her whole body when she touched him. He had a great body and the inc that she had just given a quick glance at before, seemed to fascinate her so much now, that she could hardly look away.

"All done, cya tomorrow." She was both sad and relieved when she was done bandaging his cuts. She wasn't supposed to want and enjoy to touch an inmate this much.

Michael who had felt and seen Sara's eyes roamed his upper body, decided he would cease the opportunity. He put on his shirt as Sara went to put things away. He waited until she turned around, but still was behind the screen that hid them from being seen.

"Sara."

She looked up and he stepped closer to her. He lowered his head very slowly, giving her plenty of time to both understand his intention and avoid it if she wanted. When she didn't neither stop him or moving away, Michael followed through with his movement and kissed her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. After the initiative shock, Sara was the one that deepened the kiss. She put one hand on his shoulder, the other one on the back of his scull. She stroke him up and down over his scalp and neck.

When they broke the kiss, they both breathed a little harder the usually. They looked deeply into each others eyes, like they have been doing a couple of times already, but now it was another level of intensity to it.

"Michael." Sara finally managed to say after her heart had stopped the most frenzy beating. Michael stopped her from saying anything else by pressing two fingers gently against her lips. After one last intense gaze, he walked out of the infirmary.

It was probably for the best he stopped her, she didn't know what she would say anyway. She shouldn't A allow it, B enjoy it and C wanted to keep kissing him. It was against the rules, but the moment his lips met hers, the rules flew out the window. The right way to handle this according to the rules, was to say he could never do that again, but right this moment, all she wanted was to kiss him again.

.

* * *

Next day Michael sat on one of the bleachers out in the yard. He was thinking about Sara as he already had been doing most of the night too. About the kiss, their kiss. The kiss most certainly changed the dynamic between them, the question is how, was it good or bad? He may been the one taking the initiative, but Sara responded and kissed him back. If he didn't imagine things, she enjoyed the kiss and didn't want it to end as much as he didn't want it to.

But did he cross the line by kissing her, that she felt she have to make sure it will not happen again by having Katie or someone else be administrating his shots. She may have liked it, but this is her workplace and he could bet there was rules how to conduct herself with the inmates. She may have to report him for making sexual advances towards her. If this makes him lose his time with her, he will regret forever falling for the temptation to feel her lips against his.

There is a small chance that she even will allow him to kiss her again, because she wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted. He was absolutely sure of that after all their moments. She was also curious how it would be. He gave her plenty of time to not let it happen if she didn't want to. If they were careful they could continue to kiss. It could be their little secret.

Michael was so occupied thinking about Sara, that he didn't see T-Bag and Abruzzi with a few of their hangarounds had walked up to him and now were standing before him. Their faces were grim and determined, it didn't seem like they were here for some small talk. In the corner of his eye, he could see C-Note was joining them.

"What's up guys? I thought I had until tomorrow left."

"I underestimated you Michael, you obviously know how to play the game better than I thought, Since you took away my reassurement, I thought you still needed a little something to remind you to work hard." Abruzzi said.

"No, I'm good. I know what is at stake. I know what I have to do."

"Do you?" You keep saying that, but somehow I don't believe you. I think I have to refresh your memory." Abruzzi made a move with his head and two guys jumped up on the bleachers and grabbed Michael. They brought him down to the ground, locked his arms behind his back.

"You see, Pretty. You promised us one thing and we will make sure you deliver." T-Bag said with an evil grin.

That seemed to be the cue or something as the punches began to hit Michael. The others stood in a circle around them, shielding them from unwanted eyes, obstruct what is really going on. Westmoreland, who had been around long enough suspected what was happening and alerted the guards. He saw that it was Michael they approached, normally he wouldn't interfere or rat people out, but he did like Michael.

The guard in the tower fired warning shots and sounded the alarm. Guards were rushing in. At the sound of the alarm, Sara looked out through the window facing the yard and she saw a man lying on the ground when the guards pushed everyone away. Even from her distance she saw that he wounded inmate was covered in blood. His grey shirt was so dark by all the blood if had sought up.

She prepared for blood injuries when the phone rang and she was required to go down. They didn't want to move the wounded inmate, risking more injuries. Sara and Katie quickly packed everything they would need and rushed down. When they got down to the yard, the guards were almost done with evacuating the inmates, only a few remained.

At the door Sara saw a couple of inmates in chains being escorted away with armed guards, but she didn't give them more than a passing glance. Her focus was on the man that still was lying on the ground. One guard stood with him, but moved out of the way when they came running.

The closer Sara got, the more worried she felt, because the features looked more and more like Michael. He wasn't the only crew cut hair, it still could be someone else. "Please, let it be someone else." Even with half the distance left and the man had his back to them, her heart sank like a stone. She knew it was Michael before she reached him and could confirm it really was Michael.

"Michael!" Sara gasped when she saw how badly damaged his face was. Katie gasped also when she saw him. Michael Scofield wasn't a pretty sight at the moment with blood all over and the swelling had already started.

"He is too badly wounded. We can't treat him here by ourselves."

"No, he needs to get to the ER immediately. Go and call for an ambulance helicopter."

"Right away." Katie got up and run back.

Sara saw his eyelids flicker as he was trying to open his eyes. It was hard as his eyes were almost too swollen to open, but she saw some blue in the little crack he managed to open. "Michael!" It was remarkable that he was still conscious after all that beating. She had already checked his pulse, so she knows he was still alive. In fact her fingers were still on his wrist, so she could feel any changes on his pulse.

"Michael, stay with me. Don't you dare to die on me." She took his head in her lap and did what she could while she waited for the helicopter. Michael's eyelids moved again. "Stay with me, Michael. Look at me. Focus on me." She gently stroke his cheek with one hand. She was rewarded when he did as she wanted. He stretched a shaking hand up as if he wanted to touch her face, but it fell down again.

She heard the sounds of the helicopter now. "Lie still, Michael. Help is on the way. You are gonna make it. I will not let you die. You are not allowed to die."

His mouth was moving. Was that a tiny smile or did she imagine it? Michael struggled to keep his eyes open, this time he didn't manage to keep them open anymore and he closed his eyes. The pain from when the paramedics lifted him up and secured him on the stretcher made him lose the battle of staying awake.

Sara's heart skipped a beat in horror when she saw Michael's body become all limp, but the steady pulse reassured her that for now he just lost consciousness. He was still alive, but the worst wasn't over by a long shot. Anything could happen from this point. The damage of this kind hasn't a high survivor percentage. She let go of his hand at the very last second.

Sara took a few steps back and watched as the helicopter took off and flew away. Sara knows she can't help him, do anything for him at this point, but she wanted so badly to go with him. To make sure he gets the help he needs. The little reassurement she got is that the ER doctors and nurses are trained for this, they have expertise on this kind of damage. They handle these things on daily bases, they know what they are doing and will do anything in their power to save him.

She has her job to do, it's not even lunch time yet. She can't let anyone know she cares extra much for Michael, she has to pretend he is just an inmate, like every other inmate in here. She picked up her bag and walked back to the infirmary. She has to get cleaned up, she has Michael's blood on her and then she has to continue to work like nothing has happened. How she is going to do that, she has no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lucky that Sara only had routine check ups and minor things to do the rest of the day. If someone would ask her who did she treat that day, she wouldn't know. All she could think of was Michael.

She was home now, it was past midnight and she was suppose to be in bed and preferable already sleeping. She was most likely to spend this night the same as last night, thinking about Michael. But for different reasons and different set of moods.

Last night was about right and wrong. Like the forbidden fruit, how great it was and how bad it could get if someone knew. She even fantasized about having a secret relationship with him.

This night she didn't know if he would live or not. She had called the hospital at the end of her work day. She spent every second she had to wait for someone to answer terrified, that they would say Michael had died from his injuries. He hadn't, but they had to put him in an induced medical coma due to internal bleeding in his scull.

A coma was better than dead, but possible brain damage wasn't good, far from being good actually. Sara knew brain damage could go either way and even if the patient survived it, they could become a completely different person of it.

It would be really sad if Michael would lose his charming personality. Michael wasn't like any other man she had met. He has fascinated her from the first day they met. With his blue eyes and beautiful smile, Michael Scofield was a very handsome man.

Sara has been denying it to Katie every time she mentions it. She has been denying it to herself a lot more recently too. It worked until the kiss. She had developed feelings for Michael, feelings that scared her frankly. Especially now when he was in a coma, his fate undecided.

Would he wake up from the coma, would he be the same if he did or would he have changed personality? She could only pray that he would survive it and come out of this with no complications whatsoever. She would be devasted if Michael would die now when she finally admits to herself she has feelings for him.

.

* * *

Sara didn't get much sleep. She was too worried about Michael. She knew they would keep him sedated for at least a week, but she wanted desperately to see him. So here she was on her way to the hospital, taking the risk of seeing him. Hoping they will take it as concern for her patient and not the deep caring for Michael that it is.

When she got there she explained to the guards that Mr Scofield was her patient at Fox River, showed them her medical license and her normal ID. The guards didn't see anything wrong with it, so they let her pass.

There was no other patient in Michael's room, only him. Besides the guards outside the room, she didn't see any difference with his room than any other hospital room. No bars on the windows, it maybe wasn't necessary with being on the 14th floor.

Not that Michael could enjoy the view at the moment. He was lying in a bed, hooked up to several machines, that monitored all his vital signs and helped him breath. She spotted a chair in the room that she moved so she could sit by the bed. He looked so pale if you didn't look at all the dark bruises he got that is, but if you look at the rest of his untouched skin that was showing, it was so pale even with the inc.

It was so strange to see him like this, so still. The Michael she is used to is full of life, charming and funny. Now he is fighting for his life. This is one of the time she hates when she is right. She said to Michael the very first week he got to Fox River, if he isn't careful they will kill him. It was after the toe accident and Michael refused to tell her who did it, she still don't know who, but now she has a guess on who. Probably the same ones that did this to him.

Michael isn't like the others, he shouldn't even be in a maximum security prison. A normal prison would have been enough. But then they would never have met and she is glad they did. It would have been better if they met somewhere else, then they had been free to date. She would love that, go on a date with him.

It's been a decade since she was on a real date, a man picking her up, have a table reserved at a fancy restaurant, maybe a movie or an evening stroll or whatever people do on dates nowadays. When she was using, it was no dates, no restaurant visits, fancy or cheap ones in her life. She met guys, of course, slept with some of them, but she wouldn't call it dating. It was more down to business.

But to imagine a smiling Michael standing on her doorstep, all dressed up with flowers, which she don't want, but still what a sight it would be. Why couldn't they have met outside the prison? The first man she is attracted to in a long time, she is forbidden to get involved with. It's not fair.

Sara felt some tears burning in her eyes. She lowered her head and rest it gently on Michael's chest.

"Michael. Michael. Michael. Please live. You have to live. I want you to live."

.

* * *

Michael looked a lot better this time than he did last time she saw him. The bruises had started their healing progress, he wasn't pale anymore and all hoses and machines that helped him breath while he was in the coma was gone.

Sara sat down on the chair. The hospital called her last night and said Michael had woken up and asked for her. So here she was, early in the morning before going to work. The call had scared her the first seconds before she learned Michael was okay.

She had feared a phone call all week, informing her he didn't make it. She had caught herself staring at the phone like a love sick teenager, but an opposite one, she didn't want the phone to ring. She did call the hospital one time herself, while he was still in the coma to check if anything had changed. She lived by the old saying, that no news meant good news.

Sara put her hands on his forearm, just above the wrist where he was tied to the bed. He was also tied at the ankle, like he was a week ago too. She knows it's protocol, but it still hurt to see him tied up like a criminal. He may be a prisoner, but he isn't like the others. It's not like he faked being in a coma or his injuries in some grand escape plan. Michael was a hairsbreadth from dying of his injuries from the assault.

Michael looked so peaceful in his sleep, the steady pulse under her fingers assured her, that he was sleeping and not dead. Sara caressed his arm, traced a bit of the tattoo with her fingers.

Sara saw someone moved in the doorway and quickly withdraw her hands from him. A nurse entered the room. She reached the bed before she saw Sara sitting there.

"Oh. I didn't see you there. I wasn't expecting such an early visitor."

"Good morning."

"Are you Sara, his wife?"

Sara got perplexed for a few seconds and didn't really know what she should say. Should she say who she was or not? Why would the nurse think she was his wife? Did Michael say that so she could visit him or? Probably be best to be as neutral as she can.

"I'm Sara, but I'm not his wife. I'm a friend."

The nurse looked at the guards who sat outside the room. Sara followed her gaze.

"I have been cleared by the guards. I didn't sneak in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm new to this. It's so much you have to think about when treating prisoners. I don't want to mess up."

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry I thought you were his wife, I just assumed by the way he was talking about the woman called Sara. He is listed in our files as married, so I just thought you had to be his wife, and only family members get to visit also."

"No worries, I didn't take any offense."

Sara observed while the nurse did her job by checking up on Michael. So Michael spoke of her? Wonder what he said? Could she be so bold to ask? When she was about to leave Sara spoke up. "Maybe I shouldn't ask, but I'm so curious. What did he say about Sara?"

"That she was beautiful and sweet. That he wants to hold her in his arms and never let go. And he hopes she will forgive him. That's all I could hear. He did repeat the name Sara many times too."

"Thanks."

The nurse left the room and Sara was alone with Michael again. Even with bruises Michael was a good looking man. Sara hadn't given it much thought before, but now she really think crew cuts are very sexy, or maybe just on Michael. She loved how it felt under her hands when she stroke his neck during their kiss.

The kiss really took her by surprise, there and then she didn't see it coming. But now when she thinks about it, it did had to come sooner or later. They had a few intense moments already in the past, when she thought they would kiss. It was in the air. It happened so fast and she just reacted.

Now she can come up with many things, why it wasn't a good idea to kiss him back. The prison rules, never get involved with an inmate. She could also say what harm could one little kiss do, but she would be lying to herself if she would say it was just a kiss. She had kissed plenty of guys, but this kiss was different. It was so much more than a simple little kiss, she felt it through her whole body.

They never got the chance to talk about the kiss yet, Michael left the infirmary without any words were spoken from any of them. The assault on Michael took place early next day before their usually appointment. Sara did spend the evening and night thinking of both the kiss and what she should say to Michael about it. She never came up with any answers and now with Michael almost died, it seems petty to scold him for stealing a kiss.

Especially when she both participated and liked it. She liked it very much, too much for what is good for their current situation. She didn't regret that the kiss happened, even how wrong it may be. To be honest, she wouldn't mind kissing him again. Now when he has woken up, there is a chance they could do that again.

"Sara."

If it hadn't been so quiet in the room, she would have missed hearing Michael. His voice was so low and hoarse. "Sara." This time it was louder.

"I'm here, Michael."

"Sara! Sara!" Now it sounded almost desperate. "I don't want to lose you." Michael's head was moving back and forth, but his eyes were still closed.

"I'm here. Open your eyes and you will see me, Michael."

Sara touched his cheek. That seemed to calm him down, but his eyes remained closed. Sara waited 15 more minutes, but besides from one another Sara call, Michael didn't say anything else or woke up. Sara looked at her watch and sadly saw that she had to go now, to reach her work in time.

She stood up and looked around her, she didn't see the guards at the moment. She took the opportunity to kiss Michael on the cheek and then without thinking, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I will be back after work and hope you are awake then." With one last caress over his cheek, she walked out of the room.

.

* * *

Sara kept her promise to visit Michael after work too. When she got there, she saw Lincoln sitting in the chair. He sat with his head bend down, his hands moved up and down over his head. He looked like hell, his clothes were wrinkled and slightly dirty. Had he been here since they brought Michael in? But he wasn't here this morning. Lincoln looked up when he heard steps and saw a shadow on the floor. He greeted Sara with a little smile.

"Hey Doc."

"Hi Lincoln. How is he?" Sara nodded towards Michael.

"I was hoping you would show up. The doctors have said a lot of things about his condition, but I didn't understand a word of it. Maybe you could translate some of it for me?"

"Okay. Let's see what it says." Sara laughed softly as she went to pick up the charter at the end of the bed. "Has Michael been awake today? Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he was awake and talking earlier today." Lincoln looked at Sara where she stood and read the chart. Should he relieve what Michael had been mumbling before he woke up? To him it sounded like Michael had developed very strong feelings for the lady doctor. Lincoln decided for a light version of it. "He has been asking for you."

"Yes, I know. The hospital called me yesterday, saying Michael had woken up from his coma and apparently had asked for me. I stopped by this morning before work, but he was sleeping the whole time. So I thought I would give it another try after work."

"I see." That was interesting, Lincoln thought to himself. She came to see him immediately when she learned he was out of the coma and not only once, but twice in one day. Is the good doctor just that, a good doctor that cares for all her patients or does she care for Michael in particular? Are the feelings mutual? Does she have feelings for Michael too? "So what is the verdict, Doc? What did those bastards do to my brother?"

"He has four broken ribs, one dislocated shoulder, many cuts and bruises by all the blunt force he received, he lost a lot of blood, but the worst injuries were to the head. His skull was fractured and caused internal bleeding, the blood put pressure to his brain. Which made them induce Michael in a medical coma in order to prevent brain damage. According to this chart they woke him up yesterday morning and his vital signs are going in the right directions."

"That's good right? Will he make a fully recovering?"

"His physical injuries will heal with no complications. It's hard to tell after one day if there is any permanent brain damage, but the doctors will monitor him closely. But it's a good sign that he is talking. What did he say? Could he speak full sentences and clearly? Or did he slur on the words or have to think how to pronounce words?"

"It sounded all right to me. He knows who I was and was able to tell me who did this to him. He spoke like normal, though with a husky voice."

"That's because of the intubation tube that was in his throat. When it's healed, he will speak normally. So he remembers the assault? And things before too?"

"Yeah, I spoke of Veronica and our plans and he is happy for us. He just asked not to be in any family photos at the moment."

Sara smiled. As if she would have a sixth sense, she felt someone was watching her. She looked over to Michael and met his blue eyes gaze. "Michael, you are awake!" Sara heard herself sounded a little too enthusiastic for what what probably was appropriated. Sara who had taken a few steps closer to Michael, missed how Lincoln raised his eyebrows.

"Sara, you came."

"How are you feeling?" Sara stopped herself on the last second before taking his hands.

"Did someone take the number on that bus?" Michael smiled. "I feel a little sore all over. But I guess that's to be expected from almost get beaten to death."

"Don't joke about that, Michael. They almost killed you, but you are right. Feeling a little sore is the least you can expect." Sara smiled.

Lincoln saw how they looked at each other, there is definitely something going on between them. "I think I will go down to the cafeteria and buy some coffee. Do you want some, Doc?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Okay. I will be back."

"Okay, Linc." Michael said and turned his attention back to Sara. "Sara?"

"Yes?"

"How bad is it? It feels like I have broken every bone in my body."

"As I said to Lincoln, your physical injuries will heal. I'm more worried about if the head injury has caused any damage to your brain. Hearing you talk without any problems is a small relief."

"My voice then? It hurts when I talk too."

"That's normal too in this case, it will heal also."

"Good. How long do you think I will have to stay here?"

"What? Don't you like it here? I would say this hospital room is far better than your cell." Sara said looking around the room. "You have a great view over the city and you are safer here than at Fox River."

"I don't mind the change of scenery, but for every day I have to say here, is a day that I will not see you. These minutes that I get to spend with you means a lot to me, a little normality in my not so normal life now. A few minutes I can pretend not being in jail."

"Oh." Michael's word hit Sara directly in her heart. Her eyes flooded with warmth and now she couldn't stop herself from touching him. She put both her hands on his forearm. At her touch Michael's eyes lit up.

"I like our moments too. More than I should. But I can't visit you while you are here every day, it would be suspicious and raise a lot of questions I don't want to answer. Now I have a legitimate reason to be here, the hospital called me."

"I know. That's why I want to get out of here." Michael smiled.

.

* * *

Michael struggled to find a comfortable position in the bed, it was hard as he was still tied at his wrist and ankle. He was so bored now when he was feeling better. His only company has been Lincoln visiting him two times a day, mornings and evenings. The nurses and doctors hasn't been talking to him outside doing their job. He doesn't know if they are that busy and don't have any time to spare, or they aren't allowed to. Maybe they think he is dangerous because he is a prisoner, thinking he is a heavy criminal due to he is tattooed more than most people. Michael sighed.

He missed Sara. He hasn't seen her almost two weeks now. He misses her so much. Not only because she will talk to him, but he misses her smile, her laughter, everything about her. He hoped he will be sent back soon. He doesn't know how many more days he can stand without seeing her. Or maybe he would do something stupid, like asking a nurse to call her. Michael looked up when he heard steps.

"Good afternoon, Mr Scofield. How are you today?"

"Just fine, Dr Stevens. More tests? How many must I do? I feel fine. I don't have any memory losses. I remember the assault and anything after since I been here."

"No, no more tests. In fact, I came here to say I am going to send you back to Fox River."

"Really?" Michael couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah, your physical injuries is healing as they are supposed to do. Our tests show no signs of brain damage. Therefore there isn't any reason for you to stay here, you have to go back to prison."

"Exellent. I have been saying I feel like normal. When?"

Dr Stevens had never seen a con be so happy to return to prison before. He had been treating a lot of cons during his years as a doctor at this hospital and all of them come up with every excuse they can to stay longer. Some had even faked their injuries and pain so much, that their prison doctors had to send them here. If they thought they could escape or if it was just to get out of their cell for a while. No prisoner had escaped from getting treatment here though.

"Later this evening. Your warden...um..." He checked his notes. "Henry Pope...he wanted your return to be as low key as it can get. So he wanted you to arrive when all other inmates are locked in for the night."

"Okay, good."

"One more thing, why does it say you are a diabetic in your file when you are not?"

Michael's heart started beating faster and his brain went to work on to come up with something that could take him out of this mess. "Come again?" Michael said to gain some time.

"You see, when we gave you insulin, your body reacted as it didn't need it. So we did a test and according to that you are not a diabetic. So I want to know why it says you are one. Who told you were a diabetic?"

"I saw a doctor before I was sent to prison. He said I was, so I wrote it when I had to register at Fox River."

"And didn't your prison doctor check it? They should do their own test to confirm that you really are a diabetic before administrating insulin?"

The question Michael feared did come. What lie could hurt Sara the least? Her being neglected and didn't do a test, or her being bad at her job not be able to perform and read a simple diabetes test? What if Dr Stevens calls her up and lecture her on whatever answer Michael is giving him. Think. Think.

"They did a test, but it was not my doctor, Dr Tancredi, that did it. It was a nurse, maybe an intern, she looked so young to be working at a prison."

"Mmm, the tests are much more accurate and easy to use these days, it shouldn't be a problem to read it wrong. It's just numbers to measure against a scale."

"I don't know, I'm new to this. They said I was and have given me insulin since first day."

"They shouldn't have done that. And you haven't felt that anything was wrong, any pains or tingling in your hands or legs?"

"No, I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary."

"Then you must have been using Pugnac."

"Pugnac? What's that?"

"It's a drug that blocks the insulin in your body."

"No, I haven't been taking any pills."

Dr Stevens smiled. "You don't look like a con, but you sure does lie like one. Trust me, without Pugnac in your system, you would definitely feel the insulin."

"I...ehm..."

"In fact, our test shows that your body is already showing damaging due to the insulin you don't need. If you don't stop taking insulin, your body will shut down and you will die."

Michael closed his eyes for one second. "How bad is it?"

"Since you shouldn't have any insulin in your system to begin with, it's bad, but it's not too late. The damage can be revoked, it will heal with time by itself if your antibodies don't have to fight the insulin in your body. It's like poison if you don't need it. You can't take anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now I don't know why or what you will gain by pretending you are a diabetic. Since you haven't caused any trouble here, like tried to escape or harassed the nurses. You have behaved like a gentleman, not many cons do, so to respect that I will not report this to the warden. But I have to tell your doctor, you can't have any more insulin. That will give you time to make up a good story to why you thought you were a diabetic."

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Dr Stevens."

Michael fell back on the bed when Dr Stevens left. Michael can't believe how he missed that they haven't given him any insulin shots here. Or that he hasn't been taking any Pugnac, as those pills are left in his cell. The first week when he was in a coma, it's quite understandable, he couldn't remember. Second week he slept most of the days with all the painkillers they gave him, but it should have crossed his mind.

These past days when he has been feeling more normal, even if it still hurts when he do any rush movements, he should definitely remember it. Ah well, nothing he can do about that now anyway. The secret is out, all he can do now, is what Dr Stevens said, come up with a good story.

How happy he was just minutes ago, when he thought he would see Sara tomorrow. Now he would be lucky if he even sees Sara at all. When Dr Stevens calls and talk to her, it will be all over with their moments. She will be hurt and angry, maybe so much that she isn't even gonna bother to see him again.

Dr Stevens said he wasn't gonna tell Pope, but Sara might and then he maybe will get thrown into the SHU instead of Ad Seg. Both places will keep him safe from other inmates. He hasn't been in Ad Seg, but he guess it's better than the cold dark SHU room. It's not called the hole for nothing.

.

* * *

Sara was just about to leave for the day when the phone rang.

"Infirmary, Dr Tancredi."

"Hi Sara, it's Henry. So good that you haven't left yet. I just want to inform you about Michael Scofield."

Sara almost dropped the phone, her heart skipped a beat. Did Michael have any relapse? Had they found any brain damage after all? What could have happened? She asked the hospital to keep her up to date if anything would happen and the latest report was fine. Sara swallowed hard.

"What about Mr Scofield?"

"The hospital has done what they can now, he don't need to be there anymore, so they will release him back to us."

Sara covered the receiver and exhaled. "Okay, that's good news. When will he be here?"

"Later this evening. I will have to put him in Ad Seg for his protection. That means you will have to go to him, to give him his shot every day. I hope it will not be too inconvenienced for you."

"No, sir. It will be fine, a daily walk isn't gonna hurt me."

"Okay, good. I just wanted to let you know now, so you could take the appropriated preparations and work out a schedule that works for you."

"I will do that."

"Great. I'm keeping you from going home. Have a good evening."

"You too, sir."

Sara hanged up. She was so happy. Michael was coming home. Well, not home exactly, but back here so she could see him. She has missed him so much. She had to suffice with the spoken reports she got over the phone with the hospital. She couldn't risk to see him again, it would be a bit suspicious.

But it also creates a small problem though. Should she address the kiss or not? She can't forget it, don't want to forget it and frankly want to feel his lips against hers again. She wants to experience that wonderful magic feeling again, she came alive when they kissed in a way she hasn't for a long time.

In Ad Seg they would have more privacy than in the infirmary, with the door closed nobody would see them. That's an interesting thought. If they are careful they could take advantage of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael sat at the desk in his new cell and tried to write Sara a letter, trying to explain why. How sorry he is. He doesn't know how he will give it to her, if he is right, that he will never see her again. But consider how many scraped unfinished letters that decorated the desk in small crushed little paper balls, it will not be any letter anyway.

This cell was bigger than the old one, a single bed, a toilet, a desk with a rather comfy armchair and a lamp on the desk. So he could continue to read after the lights were off if he wanted. The big changes were that he would get his food on a tray and eat it in his cell. Showering and yard time are on on a schedule like before, but now it would just be him. Ad Seg has its own facilities, which isn't connected to the other, so the prisoners in Ad Seg are protected from the other inmates.

A loud knock on the door and a voice called out. "You got a visitor... Dr Tancredi."

Michael turned around in surprise and saw the door opened up and Sara walked in. She came, Michael thought to himself, but what mood was she gonna be in. Michael turned the paper upside down to cover it.

He was pleasant surprised, same as yesterday when Pope greeted him and apologized, what happened to him and promised it will never happen again. Michael really thought he was gonna end up in the SHU.

"Sara, you came." Michael smiled.

"Of course I came. Why shouldn't I?"

"I thought you would be angry with me."

"Angry? Why would I be angry? And who should give you your shot on your first day back other than me? Besides I need to check up on you, make sure the other doctors did their job to my satisfaction." Sara smiled and thought Michael would laugh, but it was the opposite.

His smile faded quickly when he looked down and first now saw the tray she was carrying. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Dr Stevens didn't call you?"

"No. Who is Dr Stevens?"

Michael closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Damn it!"

"What is it, Michael? What's wrong?"

Michael walked to the back of his cell, smashed his fists into the wall. "Damn it" Damn it!"

"What's wrong, Michael? You are scaring me."

Michael slowly turned around. "It should be me who should tell you, but it would have been easier if Dr Stevens called you as he said he would. It would be the coward's way. But it would have spared me to see the disappointment and the anger in your eyes, when I now how to look at you and tell you I have lied to you. I'm not a diabetic, I never was."

"What!? Why? I don't understand. How? I did the test myself, Michael. Your insulin level was equal to a diabetic."

"I cheated the test by using Pugnac. It's a drug that blocks..."

"I know what Pugnac is, Michael. The question is why did you take it? Why did you pretend to be a diabetic?"

Michael sighed. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's better for you if you don't know the real reason."

"Why? I don't understand. Then why do you tell me a half of the truth now? Why even bother when you will not tell the whole truth?"

"Because Dr Stevens warned me, I can't take any more insulin. My body is showing signs of damage because of it already."

"My God, Michael. How could you let me poison you? Why would you do that to yourself...and me? Do you have any idea how I feel now, knowing I have been hurting you?"

"No, Sara. It's not your fault. It's all on me. You can't blame yourself for this. I know what I was doing. You have done nothing wrong here."

"Tell me why, Michael. Make me understand why."

"Trust me when I say, it's for your own good to not know. I'm so sorry, Sara. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. Learning the truth will."

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other." Sara said angrily. She walked to the door and knocked on it. "It's Dr Tancredi. I'm done in here."

The door opened and Sara walked away without looking back.

.

* * *

Michael leaned back against the wall and slowly slide down to the floor. He bent his legs so he could wrap his arms around his knees and leaned his head on the arms. If he thought he would never see Sara again yesterday, he certainly knows now he wouldn't.

That's it, it was all over now. Now she would be forced to tell Pope and then he had to wait and see what punishment Pope will come up with. Michael felt like crying of the thought never to see Sara again. It would be torture to stay here and know she would never visit him again. They would never have anymore moments together.

Then he better tell Veronica to have him transfer to another prison, where he will not be reminded of Sara. His heart can't take it.

.

* * *

Sara spend another evening and night thinking of Michael. When she left him she was hurt, angry and so very sad. She had looked forward to the day when Michael was back, so she could see him every day, like she used to do. And if she isn't mistaken, she thinks Michael had looked forward to it too. If she would add up every moment they spent together, every word they have said, the fact he spoke of her in his sleep and she was the first one he asked for when he woke up. She would say he most definitely has some feelings for her too.

Last time she saw him at the hospital, he said one phrase that stuck in her mind. 'For every day that I will have to stay here, is a day that I will not see you.' That has to mean something.

It was not the first time Michael lied to her or not answered her questions. But why? She had thought of every little thing she could think of why he would pretend to be a diabetic, but she hasn't turned up with a single explanation that made sense. It was not drugs, nothing had been stolen from her cabinets and she had left Michael alone several times in the infirmary.

The other two things she could think of are both ridiculous. That Michael even before he got to Fox River, liked her and said he was a diabetic in order to spend time with her, but that would be absurd, who does that. She is absolutely certain they never met before.

The other crazy thing is maybe he thought he could escape, by climbing the wire that runs from the infirmary to the outer wall. That would be pretty stupid, only an idiot would try to do that in broad daylight, with guards and towers. Michael isn't stupid, according to his psychiatrist, Michael is a genius.

So what could it be that he felt he couldn't tell her. She still wanted to know and she sure didn't want things to be like this between them. She wants their normal back, if any changes were to be made, it should be going forward.

.

* * *

Michael had been expecting an angry Pope rushing in all of yesterday or this morning. So when it knocked on the door, he thought it was showtime.

"Dr Tancredi for your appointment."

When the guard announced Sara, it really surprised Michael again. Sara had been so angry when she walked out yesterday, now she was smiling again, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Sara, you came back. I didn't think I would see you again." Michael looked a bit confused at the tray she had with her.

"Hi Michael." Sara noticed his gaze. "Right, I will put this down as we don't need it, I had to bring it with me so the guards don't wonder why not."

"You haven't reported it to Pope?"

"No, and I am not going to either. You see, like our time we get to spend with each other. I would like to continue to do that, if that means I have to keep this a secret, I am willing to do that."

"I would really like that too, for us to continue to see each other."

"But I need to know, Michael. I need to know why you did it. It's not something you do for fun. You must have a plan for it, something to gain. I can't let this go. I have been up all night thinking, but I can't figure it out. Please, Michael. Whatever it is, I can keep it a secret."

"It's bigger than that. If you know why and don't tell Pope, you will not only risk your job, but you could face criminal charges on your own. I don't want to put you in that situation."

"Then you were planning on escaping?"

"Come again?" Michael got surprised she guess it and hoped he could hide it.

"I crossed off escaping from the list of things you could do, because of the insanity and the small chance of succeeding. But it has to be it, hasn't it? It's the only thing big enough that could have the consequences you mention. But you are too smart for that, Michael. You can't be that stupid to think you could manage to get the windows and bars open in the infirmary, climbing the wire over the backyard, without anyone seeing you in broad daylight. I can't and won't believe that."

Sara who had been looking at Michael the whole time saw the subtle changes in his face when she asked the first question and when she continued to tell him how he couldn't have done it, she saw how he froze more and more. She was getting pretty good at reading him now.

Michael closed his eyes for a second before he looked into her eyes again. "Are you sure, Sara? If I tell you, there is no going back."

"Yes, Michael. I will take the risk."

"My plan was to escape through the infirmary, using the wire that connects to the outer wall."

"Oh, Michael. How could you possibly think that would work?"

"As you said, it would be foolish to attempt it during the day, so I was gonna wait until it was dark."

"How? Prisoners aren't allowed in the infirmary at evening or nights, except for special occasions."

"I know. I was gonna use my own way into the infirmary, that's why I pretended to be a diabetic. I needed to spend time in there to prepare for my arrival. But if I had known that I would spend so much extra time in the infirmary, when you had to patch me up from all injuries, I didn't have to come up with this excuse to be there. I just could have started a fight or two."

"They almost killed you, Michael. You don't need more enemies. What did you mean you needed to be in the infirmary? To do what? I never noticed any out of the ordinary."

"Well, the drain under the sink was my entry way, so I had to..."

A knock on the door cut their conversation short. The door opened and a guard came in.

"Is everything alright, Dr Tancredi? You have been in here for a long time now."

Sara checked her watch and to her horror she had been here over 20 minutes already. She must be careful next time, keep an eye on the time. "Yeah, I'm all done."

Before she picked up the tray, she quickly emptied the syringe under the desk and hoped her body concealed it from the guard. It was just water so that was no problem, but if she had walked out with a full syringe and the guard would notice, it would be a problem. She said she could keep it a secret, that she was willing to do this and she almost blow it on the first time.

.

* * *

It took Michael almost 5 days to tell Sara the whole story. She said one day, she felt like a kindergarten kid who couldn't wait for story time to begin. For each day the distance they had between them when they talked closed more and more.

"It's quite a story. It's so fascinating and amazing. It's like a movie or something. You dug a hole in your cell without no one noticing anything, Finding your way through tunnels and pipes."

"Well, it maybe sounds good, but it failed though. Now I am pretty glad it did, so I didn't have to set free a bunch of dangerous criminals."

"Speaking of pipes. Now that you can be honest with me, can you tell me how you did find your way up there amongst the pipes, when you came to my rescue? I know you didn't go there on PI."

"I didn't?" Michael smiled at her.

"No, I asked. The man that handles that sort of things said they would never assign inmates to do that. So how did you find your way up there and which tunnels to go? And how did you get passed every camera? There are bound to be some, right?"

"The reason I know my way around this place, is I have seen and studied the blueprints. You see, when they retrofitted Fox River a couple of years ago, the firm that was authorized to draw up the new blueprints couldn't do it. So they secretly took in help from a second firm, the firm that I worked for, so I had access to the blueprints."

"You have studied the blueprints? Michael, are you saying you memorized where to go, which way all in your head?"

"I tried that, I was never successful. It's like a maze, if you take one turn wrong you can go back, but if you take two wrong turns you are lost. It was too much to memorize."

Michael grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head and tossed it on the bed. "So I did the next best thing, I took them with me. I hid the blueprints in a tattoo."

Sara was caught by surprise of his action and couldn't help staring at his exposed naked chest. She almost missed what he was saying. "What do you mean? I can only see the figures, than angels and devils."

"Look closer. Look beneath and beyond the motive."

Sara did as he said. She had her focus on trying to see something in the tattoo, so she didn't notice how close they were all of a sudden. Michael was very aware of it, he could smell her perfume, could almost feel the warmth from her, even if she didn't touch him.

He draw a sigh of relief when she walked around him to look at his back. The relief was short lived as she touched him when she traced his tattoo in order to see if the lines connected. He felt his body was starting to react to her touch. He felt her breath on his shoulder when she turned around to face him again. He wanted so badly to hold her, to kiss her, so much he didn't know if he could refrain him much longer.

She looked him in the eyes and finally got aware of her surroundings again. She saw how much he wanted her, his eyes had darkened with desire. Sara giggled softly. "You are allowed to kiss me. I was hoping we would again."

When Michael didn't move, Sara thought it was up to her then. She put her hands on his shoulder and kissed him. The kiss started gently, it increased when Michael put his hands around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

They took their time to explore and enjoy. Sara's hands roamed over his upper body a bit, but Michael's hands stayed where they were. Too soon the alarm on Michael's watch beeped, they had set it ever since that first day they forgot the time.

They had only 15 minutes per day to be together, even that is stretching it a bit. Technically it takes what...one minute to swap the arm, inject the insulin, put a bandage on it...done. But so far the guards haven't commented it, since that first day.

They reluctantly stopped kissing and Sara opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Michael smiling his beautiful big smile. He was so handsome. "I don't want to go." Sara smiled back.

"I know."

Sara let go and picked up the tray, while Michael puts his shirt back on. Michael put one hand under her chin and kissed her one more time. "Until tomorrow."

"Bye Michael."

.

* * *

Sara was still smiling when she got back to the infirmary where Katie was filling up a report.

"You are in a good mood. I haven't seen that smile in a while. It hasn't got anything to do with a certain Scofield now, does it?"

"No, not particularly. I'm just in a good mood I guess and I do smile now and then, don't I?"

"Not like that you don't. A little advice, don't play any poker games, you are not a good liar."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and work." Sara laughed softly.

Katie smiled back.

Sara hoped she was a good liar, to everyone else at least, but Katie was right. She has to be more careful. She is risking her job after all, keeping first the diabetic thing and the escape plan and now this, their intimacy. Maybe it was too early to call it a relationship, but they were involved with each other now.

No feelings have yet been expressed, out loud that is, but she was certain Michael had feelings for her. She knows what she feels and that is love. She has fallen in love with Michael. It was a wonderful feeling, crazy and dangerous, but...oh...how wonderful it was to be in love.


	6. Chapter 6

"It sounds like your cough is getting worse, maybe you should go home and rest." Katie said when Sara once more coughed for what seemed like the hundred times today.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little pale too, if you don't have any fever yet, you will have soon I reckon."

"I can't go home. I haven't done all things I need to do today."

"Sara, both of us know the signs of a cold. Nobody will thank you for working when you are sick. Go home and rest for a couple of days. I will hold down the fort. Me and the rest of the staff will be fine."

"No, I can't go yet. I haven't given Michael his shot."

"I can do that. Don't worry about staying until then."

"No, I have to do it."

"I know you have a sweet spot for Michael, but he isn't the only diabetic in here as you know. I have given plenty of insulin shots."

"Yes of course you have. I don't doubt your medical skills, I would never do that. I can't tell you why, but I have to give Michael his shot myself."

"I don't understand why I can't do it, it will only take 5 minutes."

"Please, Katie. Trust me, you don't want to know. It could be dangerous for you."

"Dangerous? What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"It's one thing for me to risk my job, but you don't have to do it also. I am keeping something from Pope concerning Michael, well...several things to be exact. If he knows I will be fired and Michael will be severed punished too."

"Tell me. Because you don't look too well and I think you will be home for a few days and it's better that I know than someone else from the staff. I am your friend and I am excellent at keeping secrets."

"Are you sure, Katie? What if the information is something your conscience can't let you get away with not telling Pope?"

"Sara, we have been working together for 3 years now. I know you, you have a strong moral conduct, strong principles. With your background, the life you have lived, you know the world is not black and white, you know good and bad. If you are risking everything to keep this a secret, I can too."

"Okay. Here goes." Sara closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "You were right before, when you said I might have a thing for Michael Scofield. I admit I have feelings for him, strong feelings. I have done the one thing I'm not suppose to do, fall in love with an inmate. I love Michael. I have never felt like this for anyone else before."

Katie was smiling big. "I know it, I have an eye for things like this. I am hardly wrong."

"This is the first sort of relationship I have been in as sober and I have to tell you it's both wonderful and scary. When I was using I didn't think about tomorrow, the future or any consequences that may be. You live in that moment, only there and then, nothing else. I know what I am doing is wrong, it's against the prison rules, but it feels so right. I know I will get in a lot of trouble if anyone knows, but spending time with Michael, seeing him every day, even if it's just for 15 minutes, it's the best thing in my life right now."

"That's not the secret, is it? It doesn't seem that dangerous to me. Sure, you will be in trouble, but..."

"No. In order to see him, I have kept quiet about that he isn't a diabetic after all. I found out after his assault. He had to tell me, because the doctor at the hospital had warned him, that his body couldn't take any more insulin. That it would be severe consequences if he did."

"Why did he pretend to be a diabetic in the first place? It sounds strange to fake a disease, where you have to take shots every day. It's not that fun to have needles sticking into you."

"The reason to why he did it, I can't tell you. That reason is another secret." A big one, Sara thought to herself.

"But..."

"No, please Katie. One secret at the time, someday when it's more safe I could tell you, but not now. Please."

"Okay. So you go to his cell, with the tray and pretend to give him his shot as usual?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing instead?"

"Talking... Sara felt she blushed a little. ...and sometimes we kiss."

"Now we are talking. Good for you. You need a little of that. I told you before, you should go out more often, but staying in works too apparently." Both smiled.

"Now you can go home and rest. I will take care of Michael. Your secret is safe with me. You don't need to worry about that, you think about how good it will be next time you see him."

"Thanks Katie. I really appreciate that you will keep this a secret."

"Anytime."

"Remember you have to stay inside Michael's cell for at least 10 minutes, or the guards will start to question why it takes so much time for me, if you are just in and out in less than 2 minutes."

"Yes, I promise."

.

* * *

"You are later than usual, has it been a busy day today?" Michael said as the door to his cell opened up, assuming it was Sara for their daily time together. His welcoming smile faded when he saw it was Katie that walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mr Scofield." Katie saw how a gleam of panic struke him.

"Where is Sa... Dr Tancredi? Something hasn't happened to her, has it?"

"No, no. Just fever and a beginning cold, so I send her home to rest. She is no use to us or herself, if she works when she is sick."

"Ah." Michael nodded and felt a little bit foolish for thinking of a worst case scenario first, before a more harmless thing. A little smile was forming on his lips to vanish as quickly as it came, when he realized what this meant. His eyes went to the tray in Katie's hands. How could they forget to make any contingencies plans in case Sara got sick or if her workload would prevent her a visit and someone else would come instead. How could they neglect thinking about that?

Michael looked from the tray to Katie and back to the tray. What were his options? How dangerous did Dr Stevens say it was for him to take more insulin? One more shot wouldn't kill him, would it? But if Sara was home sick, it could be a few days before she was back and that would mean too much insulin. Could he lie and say Sara already been here? Even if Katie buys it, that wouldn't help him the following days. If he told her the truth and that Sara knows it and they are keeping it from Pope, could he convince her to keep their secret, so Sara wouldn't get in trouble? Would she do it for Sara's sake?

Katie watched the feelings replace each other in Michael's face. From the smile he had when she first walked in, to the shock of seeing her and not Sara. Then it was a bit of panic. Now he had a blank neutral stern expression on. It was like the saying, when someone is thinking hard, you could see the cogwheels turning. Michael is a textbook example of that at this moment.

"Nurse Welch, I..." Michael closed his eyes.

"You can stop thinking about what you are gonna say. You don't have to say anything Mr Scofield. I know."

Michael opened his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"I know I can't give you this insulin shot, that you are not a diabetic and never was."

"I see. And what are you going to do with this information? Are you gonna tell Pope?"

"No. Sara told me the reason to why she is keeping it a secret. Why it needs to be a secret. You are not hurting anyone, so I don't see why it would be anyone's business. I don't want to see Sara get in trouble, so if Pope finds out, it will not be from me."

"Thank you. We both appreciate you will keep our secret."

"Sara refused to go home before she had seen you. I kinda forced her to tell me why I couldn't fill in for her. So instead of risking your life with you have to take insulin shots again, she risked her job telling me. Sara is my friend and I will not hurt her."

"Neither will I. I would never hurt her, I promise."

"I believe you. So what do you guys do then? When Sara isn't giving you insulin shots?" Katie said with an insinuated tone.

Katie saw Michael dropped his jaw and even blushed a little, definitely had a guilty look in his face. "Ah, I see. I will not do that. I have a boyfriend of my own. I guess I will have to bring a crossword puzzle with me next time."

That made Michael smile big, a genuine smile that lit up his face. No wonder Sara fell in love with him. Michael Scofield was indeed a very handsome man.

.

* * *

Their reunion after Sara's week home being sick was a happy one. The instant the door closed behind her, she throw herself in Michael's open arms. Their kisses were one second gently and light, next second changing into fierce and heated.

"Oh, Michael. I have missed you so much."

"Not as much as I have missed you. Besides you, the only visitor I get is Lincoln and that's only once per week. It's been so quiet, been a long week."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Not only did I feel miserable being sick, I was miserable because I missed you, seeing you... Sara stroke his cheek ...kiss you. I missed our kisses."

"Me too. We have a week catching up to do." They kissed again. Deep and hungry kisses.

"Touch me, Michael." She took his hands and moved them to her breasts. He stroke over her nipples and she could feel the warmth from his hands even through her shirt. She pulled his shirt up from his pants, so she could put her hands on his body. They continued to let their hands and lips do the talking until the alarm signaled time over for this time.

.

* * *

After that day their moments together contained more intimacy. Their caresses were more intimate and of sexual nature than before. Sara tried a few times to stir them into taking the next step, but Michael always managed to distract her and stopped her hands when they tired to remove his pants.

One day she was determined to go further. She had enough of this foreplay, she wanted him. She wanted to make love to him. She was so sick of every day being filled with so much sexual tension and have to go home and take care of it herself. It was enough with fantasies and wet dreams, she wanted the real deal.

She had to move their appointment time to the end of her shift, so visiting Michael was the last thing she had left before going home. That way she had to meet less people, that could see the changes in her. Not only was she more happier than ever before, now when she was filled with unsatisfied desire, that had to be showing in her eyes.

"Michael!" Sara said frustrated when Michael once more stopped her. "Why do you deny us satisfaction? I want you do make love to me. I need you. Don't you want me?"

"Sara. Of course I want you. But you deserve more. Our first time shouldn't be like this, in a prison cell."

"I know Veronica managed to get your sentence reduced, that you only have 1 year left instead of 4 years, bless her. But I can't wait a year to make love to you. My body aches for you."

"Mine does too. But it would feel like I am degrading you, a quickie against the wall, like the other prisoners fantasize about. It would be an insult to what I feel for you. I love you too much to treat you like that."

"Michael. I'm not an innocent girl with romantic dreams. I have lived in the real world. I have been in worst places then this."

"Well, those guys were idiots then. You deserve better than this."

"The surroundings don't make it magical, Michael. We do. I don't need rose petals, a thousand lit candles or a five star hotel suite. I need you, only you. I love you, Michael."

This was the first time they said big words. He was pretty sure she loved him back, hearing she confirmed it made him extremely happy.

"I love you, Sara." He already said it, but she wouldn't mind hearing it again, he thought. Seeing how her eyes lit up, she didn't mind at all. He smiled at her and pulled her tighter against him and the kissing started again.

"If I find us a place where we can be alone, will you then stop treating me like a princess and make love to me?"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "How will you do that?"

"You are not the only that can make a plan. I have an idea. Can you fake an illness, so they have to take you to sickbay?"

"Maybe, I don't know if it will ne enough. But if you get me one of those pills I gave Lincoln, that will do the trick. That pain is really real."

"But then you will be in pain and can't enjoy what I have planned for you. I want us both to enjoy the pleasure."

"No, the effect wears off after one hour or so and you don't feel a thing anymore. If we just plan the timing it will be fine."

"Okay. Where do I get this pill?"

"I will write it down for you."

The alarm sounded while Michael was writing down the info Sara needed. After a few goodbye kisses, Sara reluctantly left.

.

* * *

It took Sara a week to set up things. It was a perfect time. There was a good month at Fox River, no inmates were sick or injured that required them to stay in sickbay more than a day or a few hours. That's why she got the idea. She thought she could set up some screens at the back in the room where the cameras don't cover. The time is crucial, if they do it right, they will have one hour by themselves between the day shift ends and the evening staff start working.

She can't wait. It's been another week of up build tension and not the release of it as she wants. She has never worked this hard to get a guy to sleep with her. She didn't know that he was such a gentleman and romantic, that a closed room with a bed in it wasn't good enough. It was another sign that Michael wasn't like the other inmates, anyone of them wouldn't turn down sex when it was offered and they wouldn't wait this long as Michael has been.

She didn't have any doubt that Michael loved her and wanted her too, even before he said it to her. But still, it was frustrating not to get the satisfaction they both need and deserve. Tonight she is going to get it, if she so has to tie him to the bed.

.

* * *

She was rather lucky today too. Katie was home being sick, so she had to work double load, but she didn't have to make an excuse to be working late, so she could take care of Michael before the evening shift begins. It was pretty perfect even.

Everything went smoothly. Michael took the pill, the guards didn't think he was faking the pain he was in. They rushed him to sickbay and called for her. She and nurse Frank Mitchell, who was left of the medical staff at sickbay, took care of Michael.

Sara told Frank he could go home when his shift was up, but he was a bit hesitant to leave her alone with an inmate. She reminded him that Michael is her patient, she knows him and he wouldn't hurt her. Besides that Michael was still in pain and chained to the bed as protocol. After a while he finally left and they were alone at last. Sara returned to Michael.

"Frank was very reluctant to leave. He thinks you will hurt me, he don't trust you." Sara said and smiled at him.

"Well, he is right. I can't be trusted, I will not hurt you, but the things I will do isn't what an inmate should do to their prison doctor."

"Isn't it? But if the doctor likes it then?"

"Then they are both in trouble. It can be dangerous, heated and out of control."

"I certainly hope so. How is the pain?" Sara gently touched his scalp. She remembers how Lincoln was when he came into the infirmary that day. He was in such pain that he couldn't barely speak. Michael wasn't in better shape when she came here for roughly 30 minutes ago and then she missed the first part before they called her. It looked like the pain was excruciating.

"It's wearing off. Should be maybe 10 minutes more to my calculations."

"Good. I will go and set up, come join me when you are ready." She untied him from the bed and bowed down and gave him a quick kiss.

.

Sara went behind the second pair of screens that are gonna be their little love nest. When she scouted a location with no cameras and some way to make it cosy and private, she spotted two beds that were larger than a normal bed. She prior moved those beds to the back of the room and yesterday she lifted the mattresses of the beds and leaned them against the wall behind a screen and hoped no one would move them in 24 hours. Luckily they were left where she put them.

Sara lay the mattresses on top of each other on the floor. She had taken her own bed sheets from home and made the bed with it. She turned off the lights to the back section of the room and started to light some candles. She put the condoms she bought by the side of the bed and moved the bag away.

She now stood and watched the little scene she just created. This was strange, sex on a schedule. She has never done that. She wanted it so bad, dreamt about it, fantasized about it. But standing here waiting for Michael to join her was a peculiar feeling. They only have one hour to be together, to make it count, to make it be the magical moment their first time deserves.

Michael startled Sara when he put his arms around her from behind, but only for a few seconds, then she leaned into his embrace. Michael kissed her on the cheek.

"It looks great, Sara. I thought you said you wasn't a romantic?"

"No, I said I didn't need romance to be with you, not that it's anything wrong with it or that I can't appreciate romantic gestures. Lit candles were the best ambience I could think of."

"It's perfect. Just like you." Michael turned Sara around in his arms. "I hope I will not disappoint you after all your work. I'm not a ladies man like my brother, I haven't been with many women."

Sara smiled. It was kinda sweet to admit that, not many other guys would. "I can't see how you ever will disappoint me, Michael. Not with anything. I love you, Michael. I want to be with you."

Michael leaned down and captured her lips with his. Their kisses had a new level of intensity in them, more passionate than before. They knew they didn't have to hold anything back this time, they could give everything they have. If they thought they knew how it was like to kiss each other by now, they were sorely mistaken. This was even more amazing.

They undressed each other with eager hands, so ardent to feel and touch naked skin. Michael was stunned how beautiful Sara was. For once his brain didn't process anything more than what his eyes could see. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, all of her curves. she had a perfect body, so beautiful that she took his breath away.

Sara smiled when she saw how Michael reacted to her body, she could feel him growing hard against her stomach. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her, she was more than ready for them to join together.

Sara sank down on the bed and pulled Michael down with her. It was such a sensual pleasure to feel his naked body next to her, touching hers in full length. It was so long since she has been this close to a guy.

Their desire increased for every caress to the point where they lost control of it and they finally made love. The pleasure flooded through their bodies when they reached satisfaction together. They become one in more ways than the physical. Their shared experience, the pleasure was stronger than anything they both experienced before. They didn't have to say it, they felt it.

Michael rolled them over with his last strength, so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. He holds her tighter where she rested on top of him. Sara who had her head on his chest could hear his heart beating so hard and fast, she was pretty sure hers was doing too. That was amazing. She thought it would be great, but this was beyond her expectations.

After a while when their heartbeat had slowed down a bit, Sara raised her head and looked at Michael. She caressed his chin with one finger and saw him open his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Sara smiled back. "That was incredible."

"Yeah?"

"You definitely didn't disappoint. I never had any doubt that you would, but there is one thing."

"What?"

"I want more. I want you again. One time with you isn't anywhere near enough."

Sara pushed herself up so she could straddle him and began to move. His body reacted and answered her movements and caresses instantly. The desire took hold of them just as easy as the first time and they made love again.

.

Sara sat at the desk outside sickbay where Michael lay, pretending to work and Michael pretending to sleep. After the second round of lovemaking, they reluctantly had to let go of each other and clean up. Make sure nobody could see what took place and that they didn't leave any trace behind. What a disaster it would be if they left a condom wrapper behind.

When Sara heard keys rattle, she looked up and hoped she didn't look too happy when she greeted the evening staff. "Good evening."

"Hey Sara. What are you doing here?"

"I got an emergency call right when I was about to leave. An inmate with severe stomach pain. Dr Merrick had left and Frank was alone and needed assistance."

"Okay. Is everything fine? Did you and Frank manage the inmate? Where is Frank anyway?"

"I send him home after we did what we could. The inmate is Michael Scofield and since he is my patient back from when he was in A-wing, I didn't see the need for Frank to stay after hours too. Mr Scofield is one of the good guys and wouldn't try to hurt me or anything. I gave him something for the pain. Last time I checked on him the pain had subdued and he is sleeping now, I think."

"Okay. So nothing exciting happened then? You must been bored sitting here waiting for us. Not the evening you had in mind, I reckon?"

'If you only knew', Sara wanted to answer, but didn't of course. 'It was one of the best evenings in my life, it was definitely not boring, only too short', she wanted to say, but didn't say that either. She couldn't hide the smile though.

"It was relaxing in some way, enjoying the silence."

"Yeah, it's rare that it's this quiet around here. Well, now you can go home and have a better evening than being here."

'I will not have a better evening than this until Michael gets released', Sara thought to herself. "Cya tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Sara."

Sara walked away and tried not to catch a last look on Michael. She wanted to kiss him goodbye, but that was out of the question.

.

* * *

Michael was pacing in his cell. Sara was late. She should have been here one hour ago. Was she sick again? Did anyone know what they did last night? Was there a camera they forgot about and now they had evidence, caught them in the act? Or did she just say it was good, but didn't really think so? Maybe she didn't want to hurt his feelings and need a moment more to figure out how to say she don't want to see him anymore? Get a grip of yourself Michael, you love her and she loves you.

She would't initiate the second round if she thought it was bad and everything else she has done for him. No, it has to be another explanation to why Sara is late. But what if they know about Sara and him, that they are involved and now intimate with each other? He doesn't want to even think about what punishment they will think of. But the worst of them all will be if he will have to wait a year or more to see Sara again.

A knock on the door and the relieving announcement of Dr Tancredi was music to his ears. Even before the door was completely closed, Michael took Sara in his arms and kissed her with fiery passion.

"I was worried that something happened when you didn't show up."

"I'm sorry, there was a skirmish between two inmates and one guard. They all needed to be patched up before I could go to you."

"I thought that maybe they found out about us. That they had fired you, so I wouldn't be able to see you for God knows how long. Not be able to touch you... Michael caressed her cheek ...to kiss you... Michael kissed her ...to feel your body next to mine. You were right, one time isn't enough. I need you. I Love you, Sara. I want it all."

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you that you didn't need to treat me like a princess. I can handle a little rough. I love you too, Michael. Show me how much. If we are careful and quiet, I think we can get away with making love in here."

"If they open the door, we are totally expose, they will catch us in the act, literally. It would be severe consequences to the both of us."

"Yeah, I know it's a big risk, but I don't want to go back to just touching, do you?"

"No, I don't want that either."

"We just have to be careful. I don't know when or if I could arrange anything like yesterday again. I don't want to wait to be with you again."

"I don't think I can stand to wait either, for God knows how long it would take for you to find us another perfect moment like that. But it still feels like I would be treating you like no woman should be treated."

"Michael, I told you I don't mind. When you are released from here, you can show me how things are supposed to be. Now we have to suffice with what we got. So shut up and kiss me, you are wasting valuable time here." Sara said and smiled.

Michael looked at her with a short astonished expression before returning the smile and did what she asked and more. Michael got over his aversion to that making love against a wall in a cell isn't good enough for them. Sara's enthusiastic and encouraging words and actions helped him forget about their location. They reached the stars together and experienced that same magic they felt yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Sara rested in Michael's arms, naked and very satisfied. They took a risk, being exposed like this. All the guards have to do is open the door and they will see them. But the guards have never done that before, except that first day when they took too much time and the guards were afraid Michael had hurt her, but they did knock before entering.

Since then they have let them be alone. Michael and Sara have taken advantage of the privacy to kiss and be intimate with each other after their first time together in the cell, after Michael got over his objections that is. Their times have been short, very satisfying, but short and fast.

Sara wanted more time together. So she took a trolley with several medical equipment on with her and said she was gonna do a full check up on Michael. She told the guards it would probably take one hour or so. It was one extra reason she wanted more time with Michael today, it's her birthday. Spending time in Michael's arms was an excellent birthday present.

Michael caressed Sara's lower back in gentle circles.

"I know you said you want to take one day at the time, but you must have made plans for what you will do once you are a free man? It's only 2 months left. Am I in them?"

"Of course you are. I thought you understood when I said the first thing I wanted to do was ask someone out to dinner, that I meant you."

"Yes, I was hoping you meant me, but I wasn't sure."

"One reason I don't want to talk about it, is that I'm afraid I will not be able to see you as much as I want to."

"Why not? I love you, Michael. I'm not gonna stop seeing you, if you are worried about that."

"No, I just thought that we maybe have to hide our relationship for a while."

"Why would we have to do that?"

"What if someone from the prison see us hold hands or kiss during a dinner out. They may ask questions and then they might think we were involved during my prison time. Which is the truth, but that could get you in trouble and we don't want that."

"I haven't thought about it like that, but you are right. That would raise questions I don't want to answer."

"Second thing is I don't have anything to offer you. Until I get a job, which is gonna take a while, I can't take you places, restaurants, etc. I don't even have an apartment anymore, I sold everything."

"Michael. I told you I don't need any fancy stuff. You are everything I need. Even if it isn't safe, I want you to live in my apartment. I was hoping you would. I don't want to spend our time apart."

"No, I don't want that either. And you did invite me to your apartment already before, if that offer still stands?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, when you said 'You should see my apartment, I'm a pack rat'. When I gave you the rose."

"Oh yeah, so I did. That reminds me, I never thanked you for the rose... roses." Sara looked at the desk where a second rose lay, the one she got today from Michael. "It did brighten my day."

"That was the point. Rose!" Michael exclaimed. "I do have something. " He showed her his tattoo. "This."

"I don't understand."

"What do you see?"

"Christ and a rose?"

"Yes, more exactly Christ-in-a-rose, Christina Rose." Michael pronounced it to clarify. "The name of my mother and the name of the yacht I have waiting for me in Panama. It was gonna be our home, mine and Linc's, a part of my escape plan. So at least I can offer you a vacation trip."

"You own a yacht? So I was right? Only you had already bought it."

"Yes, you were close. So you want to go sailing with me someday?"

"Of course I want to, Michael. Maybe not right away, it may look a little bit suspicious if I take holiday leave on the same day you get released. But I would love to go straight away, then we wouldn't have to be careful and worried if anyone will see us."

"Yeah, that would have been the best."

"So what did we end up with the living arrangement? Will you stay with me in my apartment?"

"Wild horses can't drag me away. Is there a rule of dating ex-cons? When will it not look upon as strange that you and me are together?"

"I don't know if there is a rule and frankly I think I don't care that much. They can fire me if they don't like it, I don't know if I want to continue working there once you are released. Treating those that did assaulted you and those that attacked me isn't gonna be easy. Keep a straight face and keep saying hello, when I now have the knowledge what some of the guards do."

"What do you wanna do instead?"

"I don't know. I just want to be with you, you are the best thing that ever happen to me Michael. The more I think of it, sailing out on the ocean, just you and me sounds amazing. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"It does sound more appealing by the minute. Having you in my life is all that matters to me, I want to spend my life with you. Where doesn't matter to me as long as I am with you. I love you, Sara."

"I love you, Michael. So much. I didn't know you could love someone this much."

"Me neither." They kissed for a long time.

"What will your father say, when he find out his daughter is dating an ex-con?"

Sara laughed softly. "At this point he don't even ask or care if I am dating someone or are in a relationship. He has given up the hope I will find a decent man. So an ex-con isn't gonna surprise him, probably what he expects from my taste of men. Your occupation, a structural engineer, might impress him, but the fact you have been in prison is probably gonna level it to a draw."

"When I was thinking about if you would say yes to go on a date with me, if I would to ask you out when I got released from here. I wondered if you would be interested in me or if I would remind you of people like your father, men dressed in suits and only talking business, boring as hell."

"No, Michael. I can't believe you were seen as boring from other people. I definitely don't think you are boring. I think I have gotten to know the real you once you stopped pretending. If you have more sides to show me once you are outside these walls, I'm really looking forward to it. It's a lot of talk about dating, but technically you haven't asked me out yet."

Michael looked at Sara and saw her cheeky grin. "Sara, would you like to go out to dinner with me someday?"

Sara looked him deeply in the eyes. "I would love to."

They both smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
